Dancing with the Enemy
by JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik
Summary: It's nearly time for the Christmas dance, Yugi and his friends plan to attend. Joey is not excited, though. He would rather be wearing jeans and a Tshirt than the French maid outfit. Unknown to them, a few member's of the Yugioh cast will end up dancing w
1. Dress up and the First Dance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh, or any of the characters! …Which is obvious because if I did, Tea would be endlessly tortured, Yami, Bakura, and Marik would have their own bodies; and Kaiba and Valon would be fighting over Joey's attention.

Incase you didn't get that…I don't own Yugioh! Okay? Good!

**Dancing with the Enemy**

**Chapter 1**

"Wow, you look great Duke!" Yugi told his friend in awe. Duke laughed, twirling in front of the six-foot tall mirror in the hall of the Tea's apartment, which they had borrowed to get ready for the dance later that night. "I do, don't I?" He exclaimed girlishly. Joey shook his head at the pure insanity of it all. The afore mentioned insanity was caused by his friends witnessing Duke in a beautiful, shimmering red prom-dress. Fake busts and all. Then again, since when did Duke _not_ act like a girl? It was fitting to say the least.

Duke turned back to the guys, his eyes shining. "Do you dare me to go to the Christmas dance like this?" He asked slyly. Malik laughed at his friend's enthusiasm. "Yeah! We should all go dressed as girls." He suggested. Ryou blushed. "Y-you mean cross dress? Do you think we could get away with it?" He asked, fear written across his features. Malik smirked. "Of course we can get away with it! I've done it before." The Egyptian admitted. The other boys gawked at him. A blush found its way onto the tanned boy's face. "What? I have!" He cried out. Joey shook his head. "That's a bit too much info for me, Malik…but thank you anyways for scarring me for life." The blond told him bluntly.

Tristen laughed nervously. "Well, this sounds like a lot of fun ladies, but I think I'll sit this one out." Duke rolled his eyes at his brunet friend. "Coward." He taunted. Tristen glared at the black haired boy. "No, it's not that…I just don't think I could pass for a girl." Ryou gave his friends a sweet smile, trying to ease the tension. "Okay, so who's next?" He asked. Malik grinned and raised his hand. Ryou nodded and pulled him into the bathroom to find a suitable outfit. Yugi's smile was still firmly plastered to his face. "I'm so glad that Tea, Mai, Ishizu, and Serenity let us raid their closets!" He told them. Most of the others nodded in agreement, but Joey just groaned in defeat. "We still have to do hair and make-up too!" Ryou reminded them.

The rest of the fittings went well. Duke's, as mentioned before, was a flowing red ball-gown, and made of a shiny material. The back was cut so that quite a bit of skin was shown, but still managed to hide the fact that his 'breasts' were merely plastic. His dress came down to his ankles, making it look more modest than it really was. He wore a pair of red high-heels with it. His eye-shadow and lipstick were also red. In Duke's pierced ear he replaced his dice-earring with a small gold hoop. His hair was worn down for once and lightly curled.

Malik's dress was a light lavender color. It had a solid back on it (for which he was very thankful. He didn't want hundreds of people staring at the carvings on his back) but it had a large diamond shaped cut-out that went over his belly-button. The bottom of his was shorter than Duke's and only reached a little past his knees. He wore white colored tights underneath and had matching white gloves that reached a little past his elbows. His shoes, of course, matched the color and design of the dress; they were also high-heels. His make up consisted of the Kohl he always wore, blue eye-shadow, and bronze lipstick. His hair was left alone.

Ryou was more modest than the others. His dress was light blue and nearly reached his ankles. It was cut to look similar to Cinderella's ball gown, but had a simpler design. His shoes and gloves matched. Ryou's make-up was lighter than the others because of his complexion. His eye-shadow was bluish-silver, and his lipstick was a light peach color. Many of the Yugi-tachi's first response to seeing his out fit was to squeal and glomp him. Poor Ryou…

Next was Yugi. His dress was dark purple in color, and cut similarly to Ryou's Yugi's gloves and shoes were black, as was the necklace Malik had allowed him to borrow. It had a black-leather band with a large black stone on it, encrusted in a gothic looking silver design. He wore almost no make-up, having only light violet eye-shadow and a light application of Serenity's peach colored lipstick. Yugi's hair was the most noticeable difference. His normally spiky hair hung loosely around his shoulders. It had taken half an hour, running his head under the faucet, a bottle of extra-strength Hair Gel, two bottles of Duke's Super Hold hair spray, and a straitening iron to accomplish the task. But…the result was worth the effort. When they were done, Duke squealed and pulled out his new digital camera to snap a few shots.

Then it was Joey's turn…and he was not happy. AT.ALL. His outfit looked similar to that of a French maid. He was wearing a white blouse, which stopped just above his belly-button, and was missing a few buttons on top and at the bottom, showing much more skin than was necessary. On top of that, it was loose at the bottom, but tight in the chest area…and his C-cup fake busts were _not_ helping the situation. And his black-skirt…if you could call it that…reached only half way to his knees. It had a pleated-cut and hardly even covered the necessary areas. Underneath that, he wore white fishnet stockings and Black, two-inch heel leather boots. There was also a fluffy, light-blue satin bow around his waist, tied in the back. Joey was wearing black eye-liner and light blue eye-shadow, with glittery copper lipstick, which Duke told him brought out the color of his eyes. The most fun part though, was his hair. The gang had always assumed that his hair stopped at his shoulders; however, they had missed the loose ponytail of golden hair that he hid beneath his shirt. Joey's hair actually reached the middle of his back. The others played with his hair for several minutes before settling on curling it (Imagine how Mai's hair looks in the back). To top things off, he was given shiny dangling earrings (to the others' surprise both of his ears were pierced) and a matching choker to wear.

The others stood back and admired their work. Tristen gaped at the others. "You guys look all look awesome!" He told them. High-fives were exchanged between the group. Joey was livid. "_They _look fine, but _I _just look like a friggin' slut!" He yelled. Duke chuckled. "Awe, C'mon Joe! You look great! Live a little!" He told his friend. Yugi nodded at his best friend. "Yeah Joey, you look the most convincing out of all of us!" He said smiling. Joey rolled his eyes. He sighed. "Sometimes I just think you guys are out to torture me…" He grumbled under his breath. Tristen grinned. "Well, as fun as this all was, I should get back over to the Kame game shop. The others will wonder where I am. Besides, I still need to get ready." He said, excusing himself.

Yami, Marik, and Bakura were currently at Mr. Motto's game shop. The two groups of Duelists had split up after realizing it would be difficult to get ready when nine people were scrambling to use the same bathroom. Tea had allowed the second group to use the apartment she was currently sharing with Ishizu and Serenity since the girls were going out of town for Christmas. Mai had left some of her cloths there as well because she often stayed over. When the boys had arrived, Duke got the idea of raiding their closets, which the girls had immediately agreed to this as long as they got pictures afterwards. Ishizu, Tea, and Serenity left for Tokyo as soon as they had shown the boys around. Mai left just moments later to get ready for the dance. Apparently, she had left the outfit she had intended to wear at her own apartment of the other side of town.

Originally, Tristen had gone along simply to give Joey and Malik a ride, since not everyone would fit comfortably into Duke's convertible, but he had stayed out of curiosity after Duke had began to raid the girls' closets.

It was now time to leave for the dance and the boys-turned-girls piled (rather uncomfortably) into Duke's convertible. Yugi ended up having to sit on Ryou's lap. Both boys blushed furiously.

Once they had arrived, a new wave of nervousness washed over them. Duke smiled. "We'll be fine, don't worry. Just keep your voices and personalities feminine, and nobody will ever know." He assured them. Joey snorted, still upset over his make-over. "That's easy for _you _to say, Duke." He chided. The black haired, emerald-eyed boy glared in return. Luckily, Yugi separated them before they could maim each other. The five of them got out of the car and walked slowly towards the entrance. Yugi stopped them. "Wait! We need aliases. There might be people we know from school here." He reasoned. Malik nodded. "Yeah, that's right. We had better be cautious." He warned. Duke thought for a minute. His eyes brightened. "Ok, I got it! My name is going to be Ame." He smiled. "After all, I really do _love _the rain!" Yugi giggled at the dice master's response. "My name will be Yuki. It's close enough to my real name to remember." Yugi informed his friends. Ryou grinned. "Good Idea! I can be Riana." He said in his girliest voice, which was not too different than his usual one. Malik smiled. "Just call me Mali. Not many people from school know my name anyways." The group then turned to Joey, who sighed. "Kat." He told them. Duke immediately laughed at this. "Here kitty, kitty! Meow!" He taunted. Malik made cat calls. Joey blushed a previously undiscovered shade of red. "I didn't _mean _for it to be any kind of sexual reference! I picked it because Kat is my middle name!" The others stopped laughing and looked at him oddly. He sighed and began to explain. "My mother is Japanese, and wanted my first name to be Katsuya…but my father shot that idea down. So she put Kat down as my middle name on the birth certificate just to spite him." The others nodded in understanding. Ryou broke the heavy silence. "So, shall we head in ladies?" He asked. The others followed him, dragging a very reluctant Joseph K. Wheeler behind them.

Duke looked around the room in wonder. "Wow, this is fancy!" He said, referring to the high-tech music and lights systems. The crystal-ball in the center of the dance-floor splashed vibrant rainbows of color on the walls. He peered though the crowd. "Do you think the guys are here yet?" He asked the others. Yugi shrugged. "I guess we'll know if we see them." He replied, having to yell over the music and crowd.

A pre-teen boy ran over to them and blushed at Yugi. "Will you dance with me?" He begged. Yugi blinked in surprise and tried to come up with and excuse. "Um…well you see, I…" Not waiting for him to finish, the boy grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the dance floor. "Come on! It will be fun!" The boy insisted. Desperately, Yugi turned to his friends for help. "Kat! Ame! Riana! Mali! Help meeeeee!" He screamed as he was pulled away. Duke gave his sweetest smile and waved to his short friend. "Have fun Yuki!" He yelled after his thrashing friend. Joey turned to him sadly. "That was harsh…are you sure we should just leave him?" He asked. Duke shrugged it off. "Meh, he's a big kid, he can take care of himself." Duke looked back into the crowd. Someone caught his eye. He blinked. "Wow…is that Tristen?" He asked, pointing to a tall brunet on the other side of the room. Said brunet was wearing black slacks and a nice tuxedo. Duke turned to Joey and flashed him a 'peace sign'. "I'm gonna go say hi. Be back in a bit, Kitty!" He taunted. Joey growled at the 'kitty' comment. Duke walked a few steps then turned back to the blond, smirking. "Hey, try to have fun okay? It's not the end of the world…and besides, I see plenty of guys drooling over you already. See you in a few Kat!" He said as he raced off through the crowd. Joey sighed and turned back to look at Ryou and Malik. "Guess it's just us now…Riana? Mali?" He sighed. "Those jerks!" He yelled when he realized he was alone.

Joey sighed and walked over to the bar. He leaned on the counter and ordered a non-alcoholic strawberry lemonade. An he was enjoying his beverage; an older man walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Oooh, such a pretty girl! Let big daddy buy you a drink?" He asked lustfully. A vein popped out on Joey's forehead, but he controlled his anger. Plastering on a fake seductive smile, he turned around to look at the dark haired man. He gave a forced giggled and batted his eyelashes. "Sure," he cooed in a clear, feminine voice, "just as soon as you wake up, okay?" The guy blinked in confusion. Joey quickly drew back his fist and slammed it into the man's face, knocking his out. His body landed at Joey's feet with a sickening thud. Joey snarled at him and brushed the 'germs' off of his fist. He picked up his drink and sipped at it thoughtfully. "At least I have determined that being an ex-gang member is helpful when dressing as a member of the opposite sex." He said, grinning.

By now Duke had reached Tristen. "Hey, Tris? You look good!" He commented. Tristen blinked. "Um…thanks. So do you. Want to dance?" He asked. Duke squealed and grabbed his hand, pulling him out onto the dance floor. While they danced, Duke explained the 'name' situation. Tristen got a kick out of Joey's alias.

Yugi sighed. He had finally gotten away from the clingy pre-teen; whose name he had learned was Jason. The short boy shuddered. Never again did he plan to get that close to a guy like him. _'That perverted little freak! Uhg!' _Yugi thought to himself. He turned around when someone tapped on his shoulder. It was Mokuba Kaiba. Yugi gasped in surprise. Mokuba smiled. "Hi, want to dance?" He asked innocently. Yugi blushed. "Mokuba! It's me, Yugi!" Mokuba stared for a minute. "Yugi? Wow, you look good! Really pulled it off well." He complimented. Yugi nodded to thank him. "It was Duke and Malik's Idea. Duke, Malik, Ryou, Joey, and I are all cross-dressing. Everyone has an alias too. Mine is Yuki, Malik's is Mali, Ryou's is Riana, Duke's is Ame, and Joey's is Kat." He informed the young Kaiba brother. Mokuba laughed. "That's cool! But still…do you want to dance?" He asked. Yugi blushed and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Ryou and Malik walked together through the crowd. Malik sighed. "Where do you think the yamis are at?" He asked the albino boy. Ryou shrugged, but continued searching through the crowd. He blinked. "Over there! I see them!" He said pointing to the left. They scrambled through the crowd and ended up next to the far wall. "Bakura!" Ryou said happily. All three yami's turned to look at them. Their jaws dropped. Bakura was the first to recover. "Ryou! What in the name of the Shadow Realm happened to you!" He asked in shock. Ryou pouted. "It was Malik's idea!" He accused. Malik put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I blame it all on Duke! He is the one who wanted to cross-dress!" Marik walked purposely over to his hikari. "Hikari-pretty look like girl!" He said while smirking. He poked t the fake breasts. "Ooooh! Squishy! Marik want some!" Malik whacked his yami over the head. "Stop that! People are staring at us!" He hissed. In the mean time…a random pervert decided to grab Ryou's behind. "Yeh!" Ryou screamed in distress. Bakura snarled and sent the man to the Shadow Realm. He then wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist. "Mine!" He declared. This caused Ryou to blush harder than ever before. Yami was still in a daze from seeing the two hikaris in women's clothing. Bakura grabbed the Millennium Rod from Marik and hit Yami over the head with it. "BAKA. PHARAOH. WAKE. UP!" He yelled, punctuating each word by bashing Yami over the head with the golden rod. Yami snapped out of it and grabbed Bakura by the collar of his Tuxedo, shaking him furiously and shouting random cuss words in Ancient Egyptian. Bakura snarled and returned the insults (also in ancient Egyptian). After a few moments of shouting back and forth, Bakura was beginning to get irritated. He grabbed Yami and pulled him into a lustful kiss. The other four boys stared in shock as the two enemies made out in the middle of the dance floor.

With Joey…20 minutes had passed since his encounter with pervert #1. The poor guy still hadn't waken up…but that could be due to the large pile of men who lay on top of him, all of them _also _unconscious. Joey sighed. Yup, he had just dealt with pervert #32. He sighed at took a sip of his strawberry lemonade, setting it next to his first glass, which was now empty. He smiled slightly. It was so nice of that last guy to but him another drink before he knocked him out. At least there was one good thing about being a pretty girl…you get free drinks! He sighed again, wondering if this was what Mai dealt with daily. Joey shuddered. Suddenly, a hand was laid on his shoulder. He groaned. _'So much for enjoying my lemonade…on to pervert #33.'_ He whirled around, not prepared for what he was about to see. He blinked in surprise when he saw the familiar face smiling back at him. He gaped, unable to speak. His mind was racing as he mentally panicked. _'No! Nonononononononononono! Why did _HE_ have to show up! Why now?' _The wild-haired brunet smiled sweetly at him. "What's yer name?" The Australian asked Joey. Joey sighed I relief. _'He doesn't recognize me…' _He though to himself. "My name is Kat…Katsuya Amira." He said, sticking his mother's maiden name onto his alias. The brunet looked thoughtful for a moment. "Katsuya…that's a nice name. It's Japanese, right?" He asked. Joey nodded. The other boy spoke again. "That's funny…I thought Katsuya was a boy's name." He said. Joey panicked slightly. "Y-yeah, it is. My mother was expecting a boy, and after I was born, she decided not to change it." Joey said. He hoped the other boy would buy the excuse. The brunet nodded, showing that he understood. "My name is Valon." He told the Blond. "Would you like ta dance?" He asked, catching the blond off guard. Joey blushed. "S-sure…" He said. His eyes widened when he realized what he had said. Valon smiled and grabbed his hand, slowly leading the blond onto the dance floor. Joey wanted to scream. He was beginning to feel faint. _'No! Crap, this can't be happening! Why _Him? _Why now? …Why the heck did I say yes!' _He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. _'I just have to play along until he leaves…' _He decided.

Still nervous, he placed his other hand on Valon's shoulder, and allowed the brunet to hold onto his waist. Be blushed. It is pretty darn humiliating to be forced to dance with your rival, especially when you are defenseless, cross-dressing, and wearing a very, VERY short skirt…not to mention that you are pretending to a stranger so they won't know it's you. Joey sighed. Yup, he was dancing with the enemy.

Yugi looked over at his dance partner. "Hey Mokuba, is your brother here?" He asked curiously. The younger boy nodded. "Yeah, Seto's here…along with forty of our bodyguards." Yugi sweat-dropped. "Forty? Isn't that overdoing it a bit?" He asked. Mokuba laughed at Yugi's expression. "Nothing is too much for MY big brother! Even with all the guards, he probably _still_ feels vulnerable." The raven-haired boy admitted. Yugi sighed.

Yami and Bakura pulled apart, both were panting heavily. "That…**pant**…meant nothing! I still hate…**pant**…you!" Bakura yelled between gulps of air. Yami nodded in agreement, glaring at the white-haired thief. "Yeah…**pant**…I still…**pant**…hate you too!" He paused in an effort to get his breath back. "…In fact, I…**pant**…hate you even more…**pant**…now!" The other four still stood in shock. Malik's jaw was slack, Marik was drooling on himself, and Ryou looked VERY flustered."That was hot!" Malik declared. Ryou nodded dumbly in agreement, his face still red. Marik wiped away the drool. "Marik like watch that! Yum!" He said happily. Bakura and Yami, however, paid them no attention. Bakura smirked. "Why are you blushing Pharaoh? Enjoy that?" Yami snarled. "Why are _you _blushing, thief?" He demanded. Marik began to drool again. "Oooh…free porn AND a soap opera!" Yami couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled Bakura in to another rough kiss. Marik smirked and looked down at his hikari. "Hikari-mine…do you think what Marik thinks?" Malik looked up at him. "Huh? What's that?" He asked. Instead of answering, Marik grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him forcefully on the lips. Ryou began to cry. He was frustrated because he had no one to kiss…

Duke sighed and laid his head on Tristen's shoulder. The other boy tensed when his friend leaned into him. "You okay?" He asked Duke. The black-haired boy smiled. "Yeah, just enjoying myself. Today has been great so far. Between cross-dressing, making Joey wear a revealing outfit, and the dance, I can hardly contain myself!" He said joyfully. Duke suddenly frowned. "Hm…where is Joey? I guess I should go find him before some perv rapes him." Tristen chuckled. "I'll come with you. Maybe we'll find him faster that way." He said, leading the other boy through the crowd.

Joey concentrated fully on the dance, trying to ignore Valon completely. _'Right, right, left…right, right, left…right, right, left…turn…right, right, left…'_ "So, do you live around here, Kat?" Valon asked him. Joey looked up in surprise. "Um, yeah…I go to school here." He said. Valon nodded. He searched Joey's eyes. "Hm…have we met somewhere before? You seem so familiar…" Joey's heart skipped a beat. "N-no, I don't think so." Valon sighed. "It's weird, I feel like I know you…" He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Valon then asked another question that had been bothering him for a while. "Did ya come here alone? It's not that safe ya know. There's a lot of perverts in this part of town…" he trailed off. Joey flashed him a smile. "Thanks for your concern, but I can take care of myself." He said pointing to the pile of 32 men lying unconscious beside the bar. Valon blinked in surprise, obviously not having seen them before. "…You must have a good arm…" He commented nervously. Joey gave Valon his sweetest smile which made his rival squirm even more. "Yeah, I guess so. Those jerks tried to grope me, so I knocked 'em out!" Joey said this as if it was the easiest thing in the world, "One of them bought me a drink before I knocked him out too! So thoughtful!" He said sarcastically. Joey continued. "Oh well, at least I got a free strawberry lemonade out of it." The blond sighed. Valon twitched in fear. Joey noticed this and laughed. "Oh, don't worry, I only torture the jerks and the perverts."

A flash of blond hair caught Joey's eye. "Hey, isn't that girl Mai Valentine?" He asked Valon; half praying the brunet would chase after her and leave him alone. Valon followed Joey's gaze. He nodded. "Yeah…I thought she was still in America." Valon replied. Joey blinked. _'If he though she was still in America, why did he come here?'_ The blond wondered. "Do you know her personally?" Joey asked hoping to get some info out of him. Valon smiled. "Kind of. I used to have a big crush on her…" He sighed. Joey cocked his head to the side, questioningly. "Your saying that you don't anymore? I thought that _every_ guy was in love with her…after all, she is the most beautiful girl in Japan." Valon nodded. "Maybe she is…maybe she's the most beautiful girl in the world, but I feel no attraction to her anymore. I can't really explain it." Joey sighed. "It's sad for someone to fall out of love like that." He commented. Valon smiled. "No not really. When I met her we seemed to have so much in common…we were both selfish, both power hungry. She fought to destroy her own emotions, and I was fighting to destroy everything that dared to keep me from claiming her as my own. But after fighting for her and loosing, I realized how much I hated the person I had become. Now I just want to be happy." He said, smiling. Joey couldn't help but smile in return. "But don't you have a girl friend now?" He asked. Valon shook his head. "Nah, I haven't even felt like dating since she and I parted ways. There has only been one other person I have ever liked…you kind of remind me of that person." He said. Joey could feel his face becoming hot. He laughed nervously. "Yeah right, I bet you say that to every girl you meet." Joey looked away as he said this. Valon laughed. "Actually, I was worried that I was gay for quite a while. I am attracted to you though." He said, honestly. Joey's blush deepened. _'If only you knew how wrong you are…'_ Joey thought nervously.

Tristen pushed his way through the crowd pulling Duke along behind him. The black-haired boy clung to his arm like a life-line, not wanting to get lost in the crowd. "Do you see Joey yet?" Duke asked worriedly. Tristen shook his head. "No. Nothing yet." He turned when he heard soft laughter. His jaw dropped when he saw where the sound was coming from. "Uh, Duke…I found him…" He said, pointing to a slow-dancing couple. Duke gawked at the scene before him. "No way! What is Joey doing with that biker freak?" He said in shock. Tristen nodded. "That is exactly what I want to know!" The two of them rushed over to the blonde's side, ready to back him up if necessary.

Duke suddenly got a sly idea. He pulled out his handy digital camera and snapped numerous pictures of the two dancing. He then snuck up behind them (after telling Tristen to stay back). "Hey, Kitty! Who's you boyfriend?" He shouted in the most obnoxious, girly voice he could muster. Joey jumped when he heard Duke's voice. He whirled around, panting from the shock. He glared at the black haired boy. "Ame! What the heck is your problem? Must you always do that?" He demanded. Duke blinked. _'If he is still calling me _Ame_ then it's safe to say that spiky hasn't recognized him yet' _He smiled brightly. "Yup! Man, you should have seen the look on your face, Kat! It was priceless!" Joey growled. Duke ignored him and walked back to where he had left Tristen. He grabbed the brunet's arm and whispered into his ear, "Hey Tris, the biker dude doesn't even recognize him!" Tristen blinked in surprise. Duke smirked and continued. "This is gonna be fun! Pretend you just met us today, and use our fake names." He urged the brunet. Tristen sighed and nodded, allowing himself to be dragged into Duke's mischief.

Duke smiled and led Tristen back to the angry blond and clueless brunet. He offered his hand to Valon. "My name is Ame and I'm Kat's best friend!" Joey rolled his eyes. "No, Yuki is my best friend, you are just an annoying girl bent on becoming best friends with my sister and making my life miserable." Duke shrugged it off, his smile never faltering. "Eh, same difference!" He declared. The other three sweat-dropped. Duke motioned towards Tristen. "And this is Tristen, who we met today! Um…and you're Kat's boyfriend, right? What is your name?" He asked eagerly (he honestly didn't know the burnet's name). The biker laughed. "My name is Valon." He said while shaking Duke's hand. Joey growled. "…And he's not my boyfriend! I don't even _know_ him that well!" The blond shouted. Duke laughed. "Sure…deny it!" He said sarcastically. Duke got another crafty idea. He pulled out his digital camera. "I have pictures of you two dancing, that totally prove you guys like each other…hey would you guys mind posing so I can get a few more shots?" He asked deviously. Joey glared at him. "No! Buzz of Ame! Go bother Mali for a while, or something." Duke sighed and shrugged. "Fine then I _won't_ take any pictures…I guess you're right, if I took some pictures, It would prove to the others that there is actually a guy who likes you…" He trailed off, hoping Joey would catch on. Duke sighed and started to walk away. Joey blinked. _'Wait…I get it now…what a way to humiliate someone. I cold use those pictures as black mail!'_

His frown slowly melted into a smile. "Hey Ame, wait! I guess it would be nice to have some pictures taken from the dance…" Duke smirked when he heard this. "Great! Just get a little closer!" He said. Joey leaned against the brunet, laying his head on Valon's shoulder. The brunet's arms wrapped around hid waist. They both gave their warmest smiles for the camera. **Click. **Duke smiled. "Just a few more." He told them. **Click, click…click. **And it was done. Duke smiled and waved to them. "See you guys later! We've got to go find Yuki, Mali, Riana, and the others! They're going to _die_ when they see these pictures!" He said, giggling. Tristen winked at Joey before escorting Duke back through the crowd. Valon gave Joey an odd look. "What was 'at all about?" He asked the blond. Joey shook his head. "It's nothing. Ame is just weird, and I guess the men she attracts are too." He said. Valon laughed.

Kaiba sat in the corner, watching his younger brother dance with Yugi Motto. He sighed. "Why can't I have a normal brother who likes _normal _people? Is it too much to ask that him not to make friends with those geeks?" He sighed again, then his eyes swept around the room again searching for any possible threats. He found none. Silently, he returned to sipping his Mocha and watching the stock market on his laptop. He growled. "Schroeder Corp is back in the market? That pink-haired freak must have pulled some major strings to accomplish this!" He heard a cold snicker from behind him. "Geeze, I expected more from you, Seto Kaiba. It would almost be disappointing to kill you like this." A cold voice informed him. A smirk formed on Kaiba's face. Calmly, he set down his cup, shut his laptop and turned around slowly. "Ah, Alister. To what do I owe this pleasure?" The red-head glared at him venomously. Kaiba smiled, suddenly getting an idea. "You came here to dance, right? So let's dance." The brunet grabbed the red-head's arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Alister blushed. "H-hey! Let go of me, you prick!" He screamed. Kaiba turned to smirk at him. "Don't worry, I don't bite…hard." He told the blushing boy. Alister tried to jerk his hand out of his rival's grip, but Kaiba only pulled him closer. He wrapped his free arm around Alister's thin waist and pulled him forward until their bodies almost touched. Alister gasped in shock. "T-this is not funny Kaiba!" He yelled desperately. Kaiba smiled. "I know. If it were funny, Alister, I assure you that I would be laughing." The red head snarled and struggled against the brunet's grip. Kaiba sighed. "Are you going to throw a fit all night, or are we going to dance?" Alister blinked. "Huh?" He asked in confusion. Kaiba loosened his grip slightly and pulled the other boy into a slow waltz. Slightly dizzy from the shock, Alister allowed his head to rest against Kaiba's shoulder. The brunet smiled to himself. _'Maybe I can win his heart yet…'_ he though to himself.

Ryou sniffled. Bakura looked up from his sulking. "What's your problem?" He demanded. Ryou looked up at him sadly. "Nobody loves me!" He said, bursting into tears. Panicking, Bakura hugged him. "Ryou! Stop crying!" He demanded. This only made him cry harder. Desperately, Bakura pressed his lips against his light's. He received a soft moan in return. He released Ryou from the kiss a moment later. Bakura's psychotic eyes softened slightly. "No more crying, okay?" He asked. Ryou blushed and nodded. Bakura smirked and whispered something into his hikari's ear. Ryou smiled and nodded. He walked over to Yami, who was staring at him. Ryou pressed his body against Yami's and kissed him gently. Yami jumped in surprise. Bakura then disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Yami. He wrapped his arms around the other male's waist and sucked on his neck. Yami gasped in surprise, allowing Ryou a chance to explore his mouth…But Marik and Malik didn't notice any of this, for they were still making out in the corner.

Mai Valentine sighed to herself. She had run into nothing but perverts since she had arrived. She walked towards the bar, stepping around a large pile of what she assumed where drunken, and unconscious men. She sat down and called the bartender over. "One Double Fudge Sundae, please." She told him. He bowed and ran off to get her ice-cream. At her feet, the group of men started to stir. One with short, black hair and a gray tux stood up and gawked at her. "Wow! This place is the Jack-pot! It's another hot chick with long blond hair!" He exclaimed. A vein popped out on Mai's forehead. Normally she loved the attention her beauty would bring…but this routine was getting a bit old. Gripping her purse tightly, she swung around and bashed him in the face with it. "Pervert!" She screamed. The bartender came back with her Sundae. "Here you are Ma'am. Are the men here troubling you?" He asked. She nodded. "Every guy I have been approached by since I entered this place has been some kind of freak!" She told him. He chuckled. "I pity you miss, we get a lot of those kind here. In fact, there was another blond lady who was sitting in the same spot as you with the same problem." Mai blinked. "Ah, did she leave already?" She asked in faint curiosity. He shrugged. "A brunet gentleman came and asked her to dance. I haven't seen her for almost an hour, so she could have left by now. Or maybe she is still dancing. I don't know for sure." He replied. She nodded thoughtfully and took a bite of her ice-cream. "This guy, what did he look like?" She asked. He smiled. "The guy had messy brown hair that sticks up at odd angles, and piercingly blue eyes. He was wearing a red shirt…which I think was leather. It had weird straps on it and it looked like he had some armor on…" She looked up curiously. "Hm? Did he have a pair of goggles oh his head?" She asked. He blinked. "Well, yeah…how did you know?" He asked. She frowned. "I know him…but what I don't know is why he is here…"

Mai stood up and looked around the crowded room. _'Hm…if I were an idiot, where would I go?' _She asked herself. She spotted a tall blond, dressed in a purple jacked and black jeans. She smiled and walked over to him. "Hey, Raphael, looking for dumb and dumber?" She asked nonchalantly. He turned, jumping at the sound of her voice. "Mai?" He asked in surprise. She smirked. "Yo, long time no see." He sighed. "You haven't seen Alister of Valon have you?" He asked hopefully. She shook her head. "Sorry, but no." She told him, then laughed. "Heh, if I had found Valon, he would probably be following me like a lost puppy right now." Raphael rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Doubt it. I can't remember the last time he talked about-or even though about missing you." He told her, smiling softly. She sighed in relief. "Good, I like him and all, but he is way too annoying!" She said, laughing. Raphael chuckled along with her. "I was starting to think that only Alister and myself had noticed how annoying he is!" He said. She nodded. "He always did remind me of Joey though…" She told him sadly, then smirked when a radical idea entered her brain. "Maybe they will end up together." Raphael gave her an disbelieving look. "I highly doubt that!" He said. She shrugged and smiled. "They have a lot in common, plus I recently learned that he is still chasing after blonds." She informed him. This perked his interest, "How do you know this?" He asked. She grinned, "The bartender told me that someone with messy brown hair, blue eyes, a red shirt, and goggles on his head asked a pretty blond woman to dance just an hour ago." She said. Raphael smirked, pulling out a camera. "Shall we go find them, then?" He asked, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Mokuba looked over to his right, staring out into the crowd. Yugi tilted his head to the side. "Something wrong, Mokuba?" He asked. Mokuba turned back to look at him. "Nah, I just thought for a minute that I heard Seto arguing with someone…but it couldn't be him…he would have to be out here dancing for me to hear him. I must just be imagining things." He said. Yugi looked over to the spot Mokuba had been focusing his attention. He caught a glimpse of brown hair. _'It couldn't be…' _He thought. He tugged on Mokuba's hand. "C'mon I want to see something real quick." He told the raven-haired boy. Mokuba complied and followed Yugi through the crowd. What they saw shocked them beyond words. There was Seto Kaiba dancing with a familiar red-head. Mokuba backed up, out of sight. Yugi followed him. Mokuba looked dumbfounded. "Seto and…Alister? That doesn't make sense, they hate each other…" Yugi nodded. "How weird." He commented.

Yugi looked up and noticed a panting Duke and Tristen approaching them. "What's up guys?" Yugi asked worriedly. Duke smirked. "We just witnessed the most unbelievable thing!" He told them. Mokuba rolled his eyes. "More unbelievable than my big brother and Alister dancing?" He asked. Tristen blinked. "I'm guessing that the bikers are all here then…we were about to tell you to keep your eyes open for the other two…" Yugi blinked. "What do you mean by 'the other two', Tristen?" He asked. Duke giggled and pulled out his digital camera. "Check this out!" He told them, handing it to Yugi. The short boy gasped. "This is like Deja-vous!" He said, passing the camera to Mokuba. Mokuba blinked. "Is that Joey?" He asked in shock when he saw the sexy blond. Duke nodded. "Yup! It's amazing what make-up, long hair, and a change of clothing can do! Not to mention a moderate C-cup!" The others all laughed.

Mai and Raphael continued to shove their way through the crowd. Mai tugged on Raphael's sleeve hen she saw Alister…and Kaiba. "Found him…and a rather strange dance partner, too." Raphael chuckled. "There always was so much tension between those two." He said, smiling. Mai looked up at him. "Now what?" She asked. He shrugged. "Leave them. Let's go find Valon before he manages to hurt himself." He told her. She nodded and they pressed onward.

Joey yawned and laid his head against Valon's shoulder. The brunet chuckled. "Tired?" He asked. "Yeah," Joey said, "it's been a long and eventful day. First my friends and I stayed up all night last night 'cause we were excited about the dance and were planning for a Christmas party, then this morning we ran all over town doing random shopping, after that, we watched a movie marathon for five or so hours. Two of my friends and my sister had to go home and pack for a trip they're taking to Tokyo. Then the rest of us took showers and started getting ready for the dance. The three girls left before we got all dressed up…then Ame was being a brat and decided to make me look like a slut!" He complained. Valon laughed. "Sounds stressful! The worst things that happened to me today was having to clean the Garage, painting my motorcycle yellow (shudders) and my room mate Alister's attempt to poison me." Joey blinked in surprise. "Your room mate tried to kill you?" He asked incredulously. Valon laughed at the worried look on Joey's face. "Don't worry he does it all the time! It's how we communicate." He said smiling. Valon paused for thought. "I think that was revenge for the snake…or was it the time I rigged the stove…oh well, I'll worry about that later." He said, a smile still on his face. Joey grimaced. "At least you are an optimistic person…" He said. Valon laughed.

Raphael looked around almost frantically. _'This isn't good...what if Alister already killed Valon and hid the body?' _He thought fearfully. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the fluffy spikes of Valon's messy hair. "Over there, Mai! I see him." He said as they continued to push their way through the sea of people.

"Valon!" Raphael called. In frustration, he grabbed Valon by the collar and began to shake him violently. "What the heck did you run off for? I was afraid that Alister had killed you and dumped your body somewhere!" He shouted. Valon pulled away from the older man. "Geeze Raph! I can take care of myself! What's your problem?" He asked angrily at being treated like a disobedient child. Raphael sighed. "Alister has officially cracked…I just saw him slow dancing…with SETO KAIBA!" He shouted in disbelief. Valon blinked. "That's a disturbing thought…" The brunet told him, shivering. Mai giggled. "I think they would make a cute couple!" She cooed. Valon blinked. "Oh, hey Mai. I say you earlier, but was a bit preoccupied." He told her sheepishly. She smiled warmly and patted him on the head. "So I've heard. The bartender told me about you asking a pretty lady to dance. Maybe you could introduce us?" She asked. Valon blinked. He had momentarily for gotten about 'Kat', his dance partner. He motioned towards Joey. "This is Katsuya, she's a great dancer!" He told them happily. He then introduced 'Kat' to his friends. "Kat, this Is my friend, and other room mate, Raphael. And I know you've heard of Mai Valentine." Joey smiled. "Nice to meet you." He said shaking hands with Mai and Raphael. Mai giggled and gave him a knowing look. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine!" She said sincerely. Her eyes glittered when she looked Joey over. _'Wow, Joey makes a pretty girl! I'm surprised! Maybe my Idea isn't so far fetched after all…they could end up together.' _Mai had recognized him by his eyes…and the outfit, which had been taken directly from _her_ closet. Raphael looked over at her. He didn't like the look in her eyes…she knew something that they obviously didn't.

"So, Kat, are you having a good time?" Mai asked the blond. Joey smiled. "Um, yeah…I don't dress up often so it's been an adventure, to say the least. He told her. Mai laughed. "I heard about your run in with the 30-some perverted men…great job of knocking them out!" The blond woman told him happily. He blushed and nodded. "Thanks!" He told her. Joey yawned again, bringing Raphael out of his thoughts. "Valon, it's getting late. It's almost one o'clock in the morning. We should grab Alister and head home." He told the brunet, who whined miserably in return. A whack on the back of the head from the tall blond shut Valon up, though. The brunet sighed. He looked sadly over at Joey. "Can I have you number?" He asked. Joey blinked. "I guess so." He said. Mai reached into her purse and gave Joey and Valon each a piece of paper and a pen. Valon quickly wrote his number down and passed it to the blond cross-dresser. Joey hesitated…he had almost written down his number, but realized he would be in trouble if Valon called and got his answering machine. So he did then next best thing...he wrote down another number he knew by heart. With a slight twinge of guilt, he handed the paper the waiting brunet and handed the pen back to Mai. After some short good-byes, the girls and guys parted ways.

Mai smirked at Joey once the others were out of sight and hearing range. "You're pretty good at acting Joey!" She told him happily. "Almost had me fooled. If it wasn't for the fact that I recognized the cloths and see you pretty much everyday, I might have believed your story." He smiled at her. "I still can't believe he didn't figure it out." He told her. Her smile fell. "But Joey…you know he is going to call you sooner or later and find out the truth…" He gave her a sad smile. "He can't…that wasn't my number." Joey confessed guiltily.

Raphael and Valon made their way back through the crowd, in a search for Alister. Surprisingly, he was in the same place as the last time Raphael had seen him: in Seto Kaiba's arms. The tall blond sighed and laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Time to go, Alister. It's getting late." He said simply. Alister snapped out of his daze and shoved Kaiba away. He blushed as he sent Kaiba one last glare before following his friends out of the club. Kaiba smiled at his retreating back. When a Kaiba wanted something…they got it, no matter what the price. And he _would_ have Alister…someday.

Joey and Mai finally found Yugi, Mokuba, Duke, and Tristen after a few minutes of searching. Mai whistled. "Lookin' good Duke!" She complimented. Duke smiled in return. "Why thank you, kind lady!" He said, giving a curtsy. Mai held a hand up to her mouth to stifle her giggles. She turned to Yugi next, petting his now limp hair. "Wow! You can actually wear your hair down? How cute!" She squealed. Yugi smiled sheepishly. "It's nearly impossible, but it can be done…if you have enough time patience and hair products!" Duke declared. Mai laughed again. She turned to Mokuba. "How was your night, Mokie?" She asked him fondly. He gave her the trademark 'Kaiba smirk'. "I got loads of pictures of Seto dancing with Alister, I danced with Yugi for almost an hour, and I got to see the pictures Duke took of Valon and Joey! Today was awesome!" He told her. Yugi blushed at the 'danced for an hour' part. Joey and Mai laughed at his explanation. "So, how did the pictures turn out, Duke?" He asked. Duke handed him the camera. Mai watched over the blonde's shoulder as he clicked through the pictures. She giggled. "Awe, how cute!" She squealed when Joey got to the picture where he was leaning into the brunet.

As they continued to talk, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik showed up, all looking a bit embarrassed. Yami was walking with Ryou on one arm, and Bakura on the other; and Marik had his arm around Malik's waist. "Where have you guys been?" Yugi asked, "We didn't see you the entire time." Yami blushed and mumbled to himself. Marik smiled widely. "Mariku was in far corner making out with pretty-self! And Ryou and Bakura jumped baka Pharaoh!" He said, then let out a maniacal laugh. The other four boys found the floor to be _quite _interesting at that point. Tristen shrugged. "Heh, that's not as bad as Joey hanging out with Valon, or Kaiba dancing with Alister…" Yami's eyes widened. "What!" He yelled in shock. Duke smirked. "Don't worry Yami! I've got juicy pictures!" He told the ex-pharaoh. Mokuba smiled. "Ah, what a great day!"

Kaiba joined them a minute later. "We're going, Mokuba." He told his younger brother. "Not yet Seto!" He whined. Kaiba mock glared at him. "Now! It's way past your bed time!" He said emotionlessly. Mokuba glared right back at him. "No! If you make me go home right now, I'll put pictures of you dancing with Alister on the internet!" Kaiba gasped in shock, his face turning an interesting shade of red. "Y-you wouldn't dare!" He said, still in shock that Mokuba had pictures. Mokuba smirked. "Oh yes I would, Seto!" Kaiba groaned. "Fine!" He said. Mokuba smiled at him. "Just a few more minutes bro…but I'm warning you…I'm gonna keep the pictures until I need them, so don't tempt me!" He said. Kaiba sighed and went back to checking his stocks.

The others laughed as Joey recounted his story of the night. "…So we kind of exchanged numbers and…well let's just say that the number I gave him wasn't mine…" Mai sighed. "Yeah, but what number did you give him? Tea's?" She asked curiously. He gave a nervous laugh. "I'll tell you guys when we get back to the Kame game shop..." He promised them.

Mokuba waved to them from the window of Kaiba's sleek, black limousine as it pulled away. Yugi and co. waved back to him and piled into the various vehicles. Yami, Ryou, and Bakura took Solomon Motto's pickup home, while Duke drove his red convertible and Malik and Marik hitched a ride with Tristen in his old Honda. Yugi and Joey rode with Mai in her purple convertible.

**Meanwhile on the other side of Domino, Japan…**

Valon held the piece of paper in his hand as he lay back on his bed. He sighed to himself. _'She probably isn't home yet…but I have to call and see…'_ The brunet grabbed the phone from its cradle and held it with his shoulder as he dialed the number. The phone rang three times. He bit his lip. _'Come on! Please pick up, Kat!'_ He begged silently. He heard a soft click and the phone was picked up. "Hello and thank you for calling Pizza Hut! How may I take your order?" The voice was that of a preppy young lady. Valon blinked in shock, the phone slipping from his hand.


	2. To the Beat of my Heart

Okay, here is chapter two! (**sigh) **Guess I have to do another disclaimer…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh or the characters and I never will! You happy now?

-**This is a note to the readers**: this chapter may get a bit confusing. Joey is referred to as 'Kat' or 'Katsuya' by the DOOM bikers and by his friends when the DOOM bikers are around. Valon, Alister, and Raphael think Joey is a girl, so they refer to him as one. Well, good luck and happy reading!

* * *

_From Chapter 1:_

**The phone rang three times. He bit his lip. _'Come on! Please pick up, Kat!'_ He begged silently. He heard a soft click and the phone was picked up. "Hello and thank you for calling Pizza Hut! How may I take your order?" The voice was that of a preppy young lady. Valon blinked in shock, the phone slipping from his hand.**

* * *

**Dancing with the Enemy**

**Chapter 2**

Valon blinked back his tears. _'Pizza Hut?'_ He thought to himself. The brunet sighed and ran his hands through his hair. _'I was so sure that she liked me, though…' _A thought struck him.

**--Flashback:**

Kat concentrated fully on the dance, trying to ignore Valon completely…

…"You're saying that you don't love her anymore? I thought that _every_ guy was in love with her…after all, she is the most beautiful girl in Japan."… "But don't you have a girl friend now?" She asked.

"Nah, I haven't even felt like dating since she and I parted ways. There has only been one other person I have ever liked…you kind of remind me of that person." Valon said. Kat blushed. She laughed nervously. "Yeah right, I bet you say that to every girl you meet." She looked away from Valon as she said this.

… "He's not my boyfriend! I don't even _know_ him that well!" Kat shouted.

Kat grimaced. "At least you are an optimistic person…" She muttered.

She smiled brightly as she wrote down her number and handed it to him.

**--End Flashback**

He sighed. Maybe she _didn't_ like him after all. Feeling suddenly tired, Valon laid back on his bed. He pressed the back of his hand against his forehead and tried to fight back his tears. _'Great…' _he thought, _'she's the only person I have wanted to spend time with since my Duel with Joseph Wheeler, and she hates me!' _He groaned and rolled over onto his side. _'Why does it always have to be a blond?' _He asked himself sullenly.

Raphael poked his head into Valon's room when he heard the brunet groan. "You okay, Val? Pining for your new lover?" He asked amusedly. He received another groan in response. "You could always call her, you know." He suggested. Valon sighed and sat up, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms loosely around them. "Already did, mate." He said solemnly. Raphael blinked. "And…then what happened?" He pressed. Valon sighed. "Raph…she gave me the number for Pizza Hut!" The blond man blinked. "Maybe it slipped her mind and she gave you the wrong number." He suggested. Valon's eyes lit up with a spark of hope. "Maybe…" He said, wishing he could confirm that. Raphael smiled sadly. "You'll just have to wait and see if she calls." He told her friend. The blond hoped she would call Valon; he was so in love with her. It would suck for him to get over Mai just to have his heart broken by _another _pretty blond. But…Raphael was still a bit suspicious of 'Kat'. She seemed okay, but he knew she was hiding something. He could see it in her amber-colored eyes. And the look Mai had when she saw the new girl…as if she had known her…that made things seem even fishier. He patted Valon on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure she will call sooner or later." He told the brunet over his shoulder as he exited the room. _'…Hopefully…'_ he added in his mind.

**With the Yugi-tachi:**

Mai blinked. Duke stared. Tristen finally broke the silence. "You did what!" Joey cringed, clasping his hands over his ears. He hissed at his friend. "I had no choice! I would be screwed if he called me when I wasn't home and reached my answering machine!" Joey explained. Yugi sighed. "Well, what if he calls the number you gave him? Don't you think that would hurt more than the truth?" He asked. Yugi's puppy-dog eyes stared sadly up at Joey. Joey sighed, but said nothing. Duke smirked. "Besides, it's pretty cheesy if you ask me…Pizza…cheesy…get it!" He asked, laughing at his own joke. The others sweat-dropped. Yugi looked away. _'I should have known Joey would do something like this…we're going to have to think fast if we want to salvage this relationship!' _He thought desperately. A crafty smile appeared on his face…one that would have made Marik or Bakura proud…had they not been making out with their boyfriends at the time. Joey squirmed when he saw Yugi's evil look. "YYugi? You're not planning something are ya?" He asked nervously. The shorter boy smiled at him. "I just got the greatest idea! I'll tell you guys about it in a minute; I have to make a phone call first." Yugi said as he dashed out of the room. Mai smiled over at Joey. "Well, I guess I can't blame you Joey…I would have done the same thing." She admitted.

With Yugi... the small teen picked up the phone and fished a piece of paper out of his pocket. Oh, this wasn't just any number…it was the number belonging to Mokuba Kaiba. He smiled at the memory.

**--Flashback**

Mokuba pulled some paper out of his pocket-notebook and wrote a telephone number on it. He handed it to Yugi and gave the teen a soft peck on the lips. "Here. This is my Cell phone number. You can call me anytime, Yugi. Just call if you ever need something…or want to gossip." He said, smiling brightly. Yugi nodded, blushing brightly.

**--End Flashback**

Yugi smiled. "If anyone can help, it's Mokuba." He said to himself as he dialed the number. It rang a few times before the phone was answered. "Mokuba Kaiba here, who's calling?" Came the customary response. Yugi giggled. "Hey Mokie, it's Yugi." He said. Mokuba laughed. "Oh! Hi Yugi! Any new gossip for me on the 'love birds'?" He asked slyly. Yugi sighed. "Yeah, I think Joey may have blown it with Valon…Joey gave him the number for Pizza Hut…" He said, trailing off. "Ouch! That was a bit harsh of him!" Mokuba said. Yugi nodded, even though he knew Mokuba couldn't see him. "Yeah…I have a plan though, but I'm going to need your and brother's help to make it a success." He told the raven haired boy. He could feel the boy's smirk over the phone. "Oooh! Do tell!" He urged. Yugi smiled. "All we have to do is create a romantic atmosphere, and give them a few nudges. They should be able to do the rest and in the meantime, the rest of us can have fun and relax." He said. "How about a romantic dance on one of Seto's Yachts? It's plenty big enough and with the right touches, it could be perfect! Besides, there wouldn't be all the nosey by-standers." Mokuba said. Yugi smirked. "Mokuba, I love the way you think! All we have to do is convince your brother to help." He said. Mokuba laughed. "Well…I _do _still have those pictures…" Yugi laughed. It was almost too perfect. The two boys said their goodbyes and Yugi returned to his friends. Mokuba set about convincing his brother to host the party, which Mokuba and Yugi had decided to code-name 'Operation: Love Fest'. It was their first official mission together since they had decided to go out. Both were excited.

Yugi came back into the living room, smiling from ear-to-ear. Duke smirked. "So…what is this plan of yours?" He asked. Yugi reclaimed his seat on the couch. "I just got off the phone with Mokuba. We've made plans for a party…another dance, which will take place on one of Kaiba's Yachts." He said. Joey got a sinking feeling. "Why am I getting the feeling that we're all doomed?" Yugi smiled at him. "Not all of us…just you!" he said sweetly. "You're going to call Valon and invite him to the dance. It's to make up for 'accidentally' giving him the wrong number." Yugi explained. Joey squirmed in his seat. "Awe, do I have to?" He whined. Yugi rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah! It's the entire point of the party, Joey!" Joey groaned and hung his head. Mai laughed. "Sounds like fun! So, when is the party and who is invited?" She asked. "All of you guys, of course, and Kaiba and Mokuba will be there…It _is _their Yacht…" Tristen laughed. "Hey, doesn't that mean you guys will have to cross-dress again?" He asked. Yugi blinked. "Hm...I hadn't thought to that…I guess we would have to. Valon already saw Duke as a female, and I have to go as a girl, because I am going as Mokuba's 'girlfriend' and if I went as a male it would be suspicious anyways. Tristen can go as Duke's 'boyfriend' and Yami can say that he came along with Tristen, but that the others were busy. I don't think Valon knows, or has met Malik, Marik, Ryou, or Bakura; so it doesn't matter what they do…and Mai can go as Joey's 'new best friend'." He said. The others nodded in response. Mai smiled and flashed a 'victory sign' (also known as a 'peace sign') and smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, hun!" She declared. The group continued to plan and chat quietly (aside from Marik, Malik, Bakura and Yami, who were still making out) until the phone rang. Yugi stood up to answer it. "Oh, that's probably Mokuba calling me back." He told them as he ran to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He asked tentatively, whoever had called him had an I.D. blocker. "Yugi put Wheeler on the phone." The masculine voice demanded. He blinked in surprise. "Sure, just a minute…" He said, carefully laying the phone down and sprinting back to the living room. "Kaiba's on the phone. He wants to talk to you Joey." He replied. The blond blinked. "Huh? What could Moneybags possibly want with me?" He asked as he walked into the other room. He picked up the phone and held it up to his ear. "Kaiba? What's this about?" He asked cautiously. "I agree to host the party, and have only one request in return." He said, pausing. Joey bit his lip. "And that would be?" The blond asked, slightly curious. Kaiba sighed. "Just get your lover-boy to bring Alister along…" He said. Joey smiled. "Okay. I'll see what I can do." He replied. Kaiba paused for a moment. "…Good, that is all." The CEO told him and hung up. Joey sighed and went to relay the news to Yugi and co.

Five minutes later, Joey sat down by the phone, slip of paper in hand. He sighed and began dialing the number. After the fourth ring, he was afraid nobody would answer. Then a deep voice answered him. "Hello?" The voice asked. _'It's Raphael…' _He realized. He took a deep breathe, to calm his nerves. "Oh, hi…" He replied in his girly voice he had used at the dance. "Aren't you Valon's friend? Is he there?" Joey asked nervously. Raphael was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, let me get him for you." Joey heard him set the phone down. Joey sighed in relief. _'C'mon Joey! This isn't hard!' _He chided himself. "Hello?" Another male asked. It was Valon. Joey's heart almost stopped. "Um..hi. It's Kat, remember me?" He asked hopefully. Valon laughed. "Of course I do." He said. Joey laughed nervously. "I was just calling to make sure I gave you the right number…I just moved and I have a habit of accidentally giving the wrong number to people. I feel so stupid afterwards!" He explained (it wasn't too far from the truth…he had just moved into a new apartment a two months before). "Oh…" Valon said, obviously buying Joey's lye. Joey smiled. Now was his chance. "Before I forget…I wanted to invite you and your friends to a private dance held by Seto Kaiba. It's supposed to be pretty cool. It's on a Yacht!" He said with fake cheery enthusiasm. Valon paused. "How do you know Seto Kaiba?" He asked. Joey mentally cursed himself and ran over what Yugi had said. "Oh! My best friend, Yuki, is dating Mokuba Kaiba. Seto Kaiba was kind of forced into holding a party for Yuki and some of our friends." Valon laughed. "Well, I can probably get Raphael to come…but I'm not sure if Alister will or not…" Joey panicked. "Please make him come! I haven't met him yet!" He said, trying to sound convincing. Valon sighed. "I guess I could always drag him there if he says no…" He replied. Joey giggled at the mental picture of Alister bound and gagged. Joey smiled. "Well, I guess I will see you there, then." He said. "Wait, when and where is it being held?" He asked. Joey blinked. He had forgotten about that. "It's tomorrow starting at nine o'clock pm. The Yacht is in the Domino harbor…you can't miss it. It's the largest one there and has K.C. painted on the side. Dress is semi-formal, and snacks and refreshments will be provided." He informed the brunet. "Okay, I will be there." Valon replied. "Don't forget to bring your friends!" Joey reminded him. They said goodbye and hung up.

Valon smiled as he hung up the phone. Then a bad thought occurred to him. _'Crud! I still never got her number…'_ He remembered. Sighing, he left the room to find his friends and convince them to come along.

Joey sighed and returned to the group. He smiled. "It worked." He told them. Yugi laughed. "Now we just have to plan for the party and hope they show up." He replied. Mai smirked. "Guess you guys are gonna be raiding closets again, huh? You looked great when getting ready on your own, but this time I'm going to make you look fabulous!" She promised.

Valon walked into Alister's room and found the red-headed boy reading a book. The brunet sighed and sat down in the chair beside the bed, which Alister was currently occupying. The other boy glanced up at him briefly, then retuned to his book. "What?" He demanded. Valon sighed. "I want you to come with me to a dance tomorrow, I'm going to invite Raph too." He said. Alister rolled his eyes. "You're not a baby Valon. Go by yourself." He said disinterestedly. Valon frowned. He had figured Alister would be in one of these moods as it happened quite frequently. "But Kat is going to be there and she wants to meet you!" He said desperately. Alister raised an eyebrow. "Hm, a new girlfriend, eh? Took you long enough to quit moping around." He commented. Valon blushed. "Hey, what 'bout you, mate? You ain't had a girlfriend since I met you!" He accused. Alister rolled his eyes again. "I don't feel like dating right now. And as for the dance, it sounds interesting…but, no. I won't go with you." He said stubbornly. Valon snarled. "Yes you will! Even If I have to tie you up and _drag _you there!" Alister glared back. "No I won't!" He yelled.

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes!"

"No!'

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No!'

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

Alister's eye twitched. He could already feel a headache coming on. When Valon was bent on doing something…he was fiercely determined. The brunet could (and would) argue for HOURS if necessary. Alister growled at him.

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"…Valon! Shut up and leave me alone!"

"Not until you agree to go!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Alister sighed heavily. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get the brat out of his room before he was forced to pull his hair out.

"Fine! I'll go! Just get out of my room!" He shouted. Valon smiled brightly. Annoying Alister always worked…err…sometimes, other times it earned him bodily harm and a death threat. But, it had worked this time so the brunet couldn't complain. He then bounded off to find Raphael.

He found the muscle-bound blond in the kitchen. "Well, how was your conversation with your new friend?" Raphael smirked when Valon blushed. "It was good." He replied. Raphael smiled. "I told you she would call." He reminded the brunet, although he himself was a bit surprised. Valon grinned. "Oh, and she invited us to a dance that is being held on one of Kaiba's Yachts. It's a private party. One of Kat's friends is dating Kaiba's kid brother." He explained. Raphael nodded. "Sounds like fun. From the sound of your argument, I'm guessing that you 'convinced' Alister to attend as well?" He asked. Valon nodded proudly. Raphael sighed. "You do know he's going kill you one of these days, right?" He asked worriedly. Valon shrugged it off. "Eh, I'm just gonna have to enjoy life till then, right?" He asked. "Did you inform him that the party is being held by the Kaiba brothers?" The blond asked. Valon smiled widely. "Nope!" He said. Raphael sighed heavily, already sensing the impending doom…

**--10:04 am the next day**

With Yugi and co…Mokuba looked up from his check-list. He nodded thoughtfully. "The ribbons were a nice touch, Yugi." He commented to his boyfriend. Yugi nodded. "What kind of refreshments should we put out?" He asked. Mokuba chewed on the end of his pen. "Punch, for starters. We could also put out some soda. I would say wine…but most of us aren't old enough to drink." He said. "Coffee." Kaiba suggested as he passed them to get to the dance-floor. Mokuba frowned. "You're probably the only one who would drink coffee at the dance, Seto!" He said. His brother rolled his eyes. "Then put a pot of coffee out for _me_." He replied. Mokuba sighed. "Why can't I have a normal brother?" He asked. Yugi laughed. "Cause then you wouldn't be a rich CEO of Kaiba corp." Mokuba giggled.

Joey sighed. "What are the rest of us doing here?" he asked Mai, "We're just in the way!" He continued. Yugi smiled at them. "You guys should go to the Mall or something to kill time. It'll be hours before we have to get ready for the dance." He told them. "I'll stay here with Mokuba to make sure everything is running smoothly." The others nodded and headed out.

It was now a quarter to seven and everyone was once again scrambling to get ready. The group split again. Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Joey, Duke, and Mai going to the girl's (Tea, Serenity, and Ishizu's) apartment; Yami, Bakura, Marik and Tristen went back to the game shop; while Kaiba and Mokuba returned to the Kaiba mansion. Malik and Ryou weren't required to cross-dress, but figured it would be fun to dress up again anyways.

Yugi's hair was fixed quickly this time since the others knew how to deal with the situation. He wore the same outfit as the night before, as did Ryou and Malik. Their make-up was also done the same.

Duke's dress was emerald green and matched his eyes. The trimming on his dress was silver. There was a slit down one side. Also, a black satin bow was tied around his waist. His shoes matched the dress and his elbow-length gloves were white. His black hair was let down once again, and expertly curled by Mai. His eye-shadow and earring were also silver.

Joey looked stunning. He was wearing a form fitting, dark-blue, floor length ball-gown, with matching high-heels and gloves that were the same length as Duke's. He was also wearing the same earrings and necklace as he had been the night before. Joey's hair had been layered and curled by Mai and his hair was parted at his forehead, giving a rare glimpse of his face and eyes. Mai did his make-up as well. She applied midnight-blue eye-liner, silver eye-shadow, and the same shiny copper lipstick he had worn before. When the gang saw him, it was Joey's turn to be squealed at and glomped.

Once everyone was ready, they met back up in the harbor. The Kaiba brothers were naturally the first ones there. Mokuba smiled and escorted everyone inside. Jaws dropped when the others saw the interior. "Wow, you really decorated the place!" Mai said to Mokuba, who smiled in return. "It wasn't just me in charge, Yugi and Seto helped too." He motioned her closer and whispered into her ear. "I think Seto is trying to impress Alister." He said, grinning. She laughed upon hearing this. Yugi and Mokuba ran off after announcing they were going to double check a few things. Bakura snorted. "Heh, they're gonna go make out is more like it!" He said, then proceeded to pull Ryou towards the nearest closet. When asked why by his hikari, Bakura explained that they should follow Yugi and Mokuba's example. The others talked quietly for a while before deciding to go up on deck. Yugi and Mokuba joined them a bit later, looking a bit red-faced and out of breath. Bakura and Ryou also joined them shortly, by Ryou's request. It was now nearing nine o'clock.

After a few more minutes three people arrived. Two in a black, two seated convertible, and one on a motorcycle. Joey laughed in amusement. Valon wasn't joking when he had said it had been painted a bright yellow. Duke smiled. "I'll go greet them. You guys take the dance floor." The others nodded. Yugi stopped Joey. "Wait till they're inside to show yourself. You want to make a grand entrance." He advised. Joey nodded and ushered Yugi inside. Now only he and Seto Kaiba remained on the roof. Kaiba laid a hand on his shoulder and gave a rare smile when he saw Alister step out of the car. "You're alright Wheeler…for an idiot and a Cross-dresser." He said as he headed for the steps. Joey smiled called out to him. "Yo Kaiba, you're okay too, for a rich prick." He said. The two rivals shared a laugh before heading inside.

Duke walked down the staircase and onto the dock. "Hey, we were starting to worry you wouldn't show up." He teased. Valon laughed as the Trio followed Duke into the Yacht.

"So, which one is your girl friend?" Alister asked boredly, looking over at the four girls (five including Mai). Valon sighed. "Hm, I don't see her…she said she would be here…" He trailed of when he saw the beautiful woman (cross-dresser) walking down the stairs. He smiled at her. "There she is." He told the red-head, pointing to the blond. Alister looked up. "…Wow, she _is_ pretty." He turned to smirk at Valon. "Gee Val, I wonder what she sees in you…" He glared daggers at Alister, who shrugged it off. Raphael rolled his eyes at their childish behavior.

When Joey reached the Trio she smiled. "Oh, I was afraid you wouldn't be able to make it." He said, blushing. Valon laughed and kissed his hand, causing the blond to blush even harder. "How could I not come?" He asked. Joey laughed nervously. He turned to Alister, deciding to play the part of the naive girlfriend. "And you are?" He asked politely. "Alister." He said offering his hand. Joey shook his hand and smiled slightly. The red head smiled in return. "Might I ask your name?" He blinked. "My name is Katsuya Amira…but my friends call me Kat." He told the other male. Alister sighed. "You should really raise your standards. Valon is just an annoying idiot." He told Joey. The blond laughed. "Really? He seems nice to me…" Joey said, not really lying.

Before the red-head could respond, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. A deep voice chuckled. "Ah, I knew you couldn't stay away from me." Kaiba purred into Alister's ear. Alister's eyes widened. "EWW! No! Get away from meee!" He cried desperately. Kaiba promptly ignored him and dragged the struggling boy away. Joey gave him a sweet smile. "Oh, mister Kaiba, I think Bakura is done using the closet now." He said, pretending to be oblivious to Alister's look of pure horror. Kaiba smirked. "Thank you for the information Ms. Amira." He said as he continued pull the red-head. "Noooooo!" Alister howled. He looked back at Valon, Raphael, and Joey desperately. "Guys! Help me!" he begged. Valon smirked. _'Ha! Payback at last!' _he thought. "Sorry Al, I couldn't separate you from your lover…it just wouldn't be right!" Alister began to sob. "I hate you guys!" he declared when none of the three made any effort to save him. Joey waved. "Have fun!" He told them.

Valon laughed. "Yes! Alister is finally getting what he deserves!" He yelled. Joey blinked, still pretending to be a ditz. "What? True love?" He asked. Valon shrugged. "If that's what ya call true love…" he replied. Joey laughed. Raphael rolled his eyes again, and then walked off to find Mai…hopefully she was more stable than the rest of the people he knew here.

Yugi smiled at Mokuba. "I think it's going to work, Mokie!" He said happily. Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't it? Joey just needs to tell him the truth, and then hopefully Valon will accept him." He said. Mokuba got a dreamy look in his eyes. "Yugi, if this works, we're gonna plan the wedding!" He told his boyfriend. Yugi sweat-dropped. "Aren't you thinking a little too fan in advanced, Mokuba?" he asked the raven haired boy, who shook his head in response.

Bakura smirked at Kaiba, who had finally gotten fed up and slung Alister over his shoulder. "Well isn't this a surprise? The great Seto Kaiba is finally gonna get some!" He said. Alister glared venomously at Bakura, who glared back with twice the intensity. Ryou laughed and he and Yami dragged Bakura away. Bakura pouted (which was a rare site indeed!) and said, "Hey! I can walk on my own you know!"

Joey sighed and sat down on one of the benches located around the outside of the dance-floor. Valon stood beside him. "You see to have a lot on your mind." The brunet commented. Joey sighed inwardly. _'You have no idea…'_ he thought. "Eeep!" Valon shrieked as a stranger groped him. This effectively brought Joey out of his trance. He glared at the man standing behind Valon. The brunet was suddenly released when a blunt object connected with his captor's skull. Valon turned and stared in shock at the two tanned, blond haired teens. One was a girl, and the other a guy. Malik snarled at his yami. "Marik! How many times do I have to tell you not to molest strangers?" He asked. Marik pouted. "But hikari! Marik likes touch people!" He whined. He received another whack from what appeared to be a golden rod with blades and an eye-design on it. Marik whimpered. Malik sighed. "I thought the therapist was supposed to be helping you with this problem!" He said. Marik had a blank look for a moment, then smiled in a psychotic way. "What therapist? Marik sent him to Shadow realm _months_ ago!" He declared proudly. Valon blinked. _'Shadow realm? Where have I heard that term before?' _He wondered. Malik clenched his fists angrily. "Uhg! Marik, you're such an idiot! Why can't you just act like a normal person?" He demanded. The yami blinked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Why? Marik is not an idiot…nor is he normal, or a person! Marik is embodiment of hatred and anger from soul of pretty-self!" He declared happily. Malik sweat-dropped. "No…I think you are an embodiment of my stupidity…" He mumbled under his breath. He grabbed Marik's arm and dragged him away from the other two boys. Valon's brows furrowed in confusion. "And these people are your friends?" He asked. Joey smiled. "Yup!" He replied happily.

Raphael found Mai at the refreshments table. "Hey." He said in greeting. She smiled at him. "Oh, I didn't see you there." She apologized. Before Raphael walked up, he had been staring in the direction of Valon and 'Kat'. He sighed. "Cute couple, huh?" He asked, trying to get any possible information out of her. "Yeah." She replied. She giggled. "Kat is a cute couple all by herself." She said, smirking. Raphael gave her a calculating look. _'What did she mean by that?' _He wondered. Mai smiled at him. "I know you're trying to figure her out." She said, making him jump. He sighed. "I know you know something, so out with it!" He told her. She waved him off. "You'll just have to figure it out yourself. It's too bad we didn't make a bet, though, 'cause I would be winning!" She said. He blinked. _'Bet? A bet about what?' _He pondered to himself.

Duke sighed as he laid his head back down on Tristen's shoulder. He chuckled. When he saw Valon and Joey begin to dance. "Now all Joey has to do is admit the truth…not an easy task is it?" He asked the brunet. Tristen shook his head. "It's a secret that could tear the cutest couple in the room apart…but Joey has to say something soon, before things get out of hand." He replied. Duke nodded. Sadly, he looked up at Tristen. "I have my own confession to make." He said. Tristen gave him a curious look. "Hm? And what's that, Duke?" He asked. The black-haired boy took a deep breath…

Kaiba had given up on the closet idea, and instead walked out onto the dance floor. He gently set Alister down on his feet, but kept a firm grip on his waist to that the other boy couldn't run. They danced slowly. Alister snarled at him. "Let go!" He demanded. Kaiba rolled his eyed. "Why?" He asked. Alister glared. "Because I've already tortured enough!" He spat. Kaiba laughed. "Now why would I torture the one I love?" He asked. Alister's eyes widened. "I-I'm being serious here Kaiba!" He said. A bright blush spread across his face. Kaiba gave another of his rare smiled. "So am I." He said. He then pulled Alister into a gentle, yet passionate kiss. The red haired boy resisted at first, but then slowly melted into the kiss.

…And yes, Mokuba _did _catch the exchange with his top-quality DVD video recorder. He also got Yugi and various other people in the room to take pictures. The two teens stopped kissing when they heard the 'clicking' of numerous cameras. Kaiba groaned. "Grr! Mokuba! You are so grounded!" He shouted. Said boy paled slightly. He turned and gave Yugi a shaky smile. "Heh, come check out our house before I am restricted access of 95 of it!" He told the other boy. Yugi laughed and followed him towards the exit.

Joey and Valon stopped dancing when they heard Kaiba's shriek. They looked at each other questioningly. "What do you think that was about?" Joey asked. Valon shrugged. "Beats me." He said. Neither of them had paid Kaiba or Alister, and had therefore missed the short make-out session. Bakura, Yami, and Ryou walked past them laughing. Joey sighed. "Hey Bakura, What happened?" He asked. The white haired, red-eyed boy smirked. "The kid made a videotape of his brother and the red-head making out, then the rest of us took pictures!" He said. Yami laughed. "That was hilarious! You should have seen the look on Kaiba's face when he found out!" He added. Valon blinked when he noticed Yami. "Eh? Pharaoh, what are ya doin' here?" he asked. Yami tensed up. Bakura smirked. "The pharaoh is here to make out with us!" He said, motioning towards Ryou and himself. He then added. "Nobody is allowed to kiss him aside from Ryou and I, and nobody is allowed to take his life but me! Muahahahahahahaha!" He said while grinning insanely. Valon stared in shock, while Yami, Ryou, and Joey Sweat-dropped. Ryou smiled at Valon softly. "Awe, don't mind Bakura, once you get to know him he is…tolerable." The boy said. He was going to say 'nice', but that would be lying, for of all the things Bakura was, nice was not one of them. Valon blinked. "Okay…" he said, now convinced that they were all crazy. _'What is with these people?' _He wondered.

Duke sighed, looking away. Tristen frowned. "I thought you had something to say?" He asked the older boy. "I like you." He said. Tristen blinked. "Yeah…and?" Duke rolled hi eyes, then pressed his lips against the brunet's. Tristen's eyes widened. He pulled back. "What was that for?" Duke sighed. "Cause I like you." He responded tearfully, then turned to walk away. Tristen turned him back around and placed a soft kiss on the dice-master's lips. Duke wrapped his arms around Tristen's neck and pulled him closer.

Mai smiled. "Looks like love is in the air, huh?" She asked the blond man beside her. He nodded. "Or at least in the punch." He said. She laughed. "Hey, that _would_ explain why everyone is acting so fruity." He gave her an odd look. She smirked up at him. "I'll tell you a secret if you promise not to tell anyone else or freak out." She said. He gulped when he saw the Cheshire-smile on her face. "Fine." He said, accepting her terms. She laughed. "The truth is…I'm the only girl in the room!" She whispered into his ear. His eyes widened. She giggled at his slack-jawed expression. "Oh, come on! You must have had some clue!" She said to him. He shook his head. She sighed. "I guess I just have girly-looking friends…" She said. His eyes narrowed. "I had a feeling you new all of these people. Then explain…who are they?" He asked. She giggled and pointed everyone out. "There's Duke," she said, pointing out black-haired boy in the green dress, "he was there when Yugi and the others fought you guys, remember?" His eyes widened in surprise. "I knew he looked familiar…" Raphael muttered. "Yugi was the one dancing with Mokuba…and I think they left…" She said. Then she motioned towards Ryou and Malik. "The one with white hair is Ryou; he's the holder of the Millennium Ring and the other boy with white hair is Bakura, his yami." She paused for breath, "The Egyptian is Malik; He is the holder of the Millennium Rod…which you may -or may not have noticed him brandishing as a weapon earlier. His yami is named Marik." She said. "And what is this one's story?" He asked, pointing to the blond that Valon had been dancing with. She giggled. "Isn't it obvious? How many blond duelists do you think I know?" She asked. His eyes widened. "When you said that you would have won if we betted…"

**--Flashback**

… "He always did remind me of Joey though…" She told him sadly, then smirked when a radical idea entered her brain. "Maybe they will end up together." Raphael gave her a disbelieving look. "I highly doubt that!" He said.

**--End Flashback**

"…The blond is Joey Wheeler!" Raphael asked in shock. She smiled and nodded. "Yep. I can't believe you guys never figured it out!" She exclaimed.

Bakura wrapped one arm around Ryou's shoulder and used the other to motion for Yami to follow him. Yami waved him off. "Just a minute 'Kura. I have to tell the lady something." He said. Bakura snorted. Yami learned forward to whisper into The blond's ear. "Before he left, Yugi asked me to pass on a message to you. He said: don't forget what you have to do, and don't screw it up." Yami pulled back and smiled at Joey. "Good luck. I hope things turn out." He said as he joined his two lovers. The three of the walked away towards the refreshment table. 'Kat' rubber 'her' head and sighed. "Well, so much for no pressure." Joey said irritably. "What's wrong?" Valon asked. Joey didn't answer. Valon blinked. "Katsuya, are you okay?" He asked. The blond gave him a faint, sad smile. "I've got a secret." He said, still using his girl-voice. Valon blinked. "My first name isn't Katsuya, it's my middle name, and Amira is my mother's maiden name…" He paused to laugh at the irony of it all. "…Heck, I'm not even a girl." He said. Valon blinked in surprise. "Huh?" He said in shock. Joey turned away, biting his lip. He took a deep breathe. "You must be pretty dense, if ya haven't figured it out yet." He said using his normal voice. Valon's eyes widened. "Joey Wheeler?" He asked in shock. Joey sighed and turned away. He started to walk back to his friends, but was stopped when the brunet embraced him from behind. Joey jumped in surprise. "V-Valon?" He stuttered. The brunet laughed. "Deceptive much?" He asked. It was the blonde's turn to be shocked. Valon couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "You could have said something, ya know." He told the other boy. "Joey, the other person I said I loved that you reminded me of…that person is you." He stated. Joey blinked in shock, a dark blush came onto his face. Valon sighed and laid his head down on the blonde's shoulder.

**Click.** Joey looked over to their left. There stood the entire group of their friends with their cameras ready. Yugi stood in the very front. He smiled at Joey. "Enjoying ourselves, are we?" He asked. Joey's blush only deepened (if that was possible), while Valon just grinned. Yugi laughed and walked out of the others' way, having already taken his picture. The others fanned out and took an onslaught of pictures of the odd couple. Joey sighed. "Is this how it feels to be famous? It's so disappointing…" Duke giggled. "Heh, the rest of us should all join the Paparazzi!" He joked.

Once the others had gone back to dancing, Joey looked over at Valon. "So what now?" He asked. Valon smiled. "Oh, I can think of a few things." He told the blond. Valon pulled Joey forward. He wrapped his arms around his love's waist and pressed his lips against the blonde's. Joey gasped, allowing the brunet's tong to slide into his mouth. They fought for dominance for a few minutes before they were forced to pull apart for air. As they tried to catch their breath, Valon ran his had through Joey's long, golden hair. "I love you Joey." He murmured. Joey's heart skipped a beat. He smiled contentedly. "Love you too, Valon." He said. As they were talking a new song began to play. Valon chuckled. "May I have this dance, fair lady?" He asked. Joey smiled and used his female-voice once more. "Of course, kind sir." He replied. Joey laid his head against Valon's shoulder blade. He smiled to himself. "I guess this is what I get for dancing with the enemy…"

-End of CH 2-

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik**: **sigh**… Please tell me if I should continue this! If I get enough reviews, I just might **(hint hint)** but otherwise I am happy with the ending. Oh…and PLEASE review! Even flames are welcome…I need them for the fire in the stories I write about torturing random characters I dislike...

...Hey! Don't look at me that way! I am completely sane! It is the voices in my head that need help! ...wait, those are just my Muses...


End file.
